Rapid advances in electronics technologies and semiconductor fabrication processes, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the worldwide adoption of electronic devices. At the same time, fabrication processes continue to achieve smaller dimensions. One of the fundamental circuit components of an electronic device is the capacitor. Improvements in capacitor fabrication techniques will allow the creation of capacitors with accurate and consistent capacitance values as the fabrication dimensions continue to shrink.